Two Lives One Love
by Blue Viper
Summary: Gan Ning has been alone for sometime sence what happened to him and Shang, but when a strange woman from Japan who is haunted by her past revives strong feelings emerge and Shang becomes inraged. GNOC
1. Bad Past

Hello all I hope you guys like my story! Please no FLAMES, ok? ENJOY!!  
  


* * *

  
~~Chapter 1: A Bad Past  
  


* * *

  
As always, Cobra would be out exploring. I mean, if you were 5 years old, you would to. Anyway, she would go to her secret cave that no one new about. That was until her brother followed her, on that very day that they were supposed to sail out to sea and leave for China. (Cobra is not Chinese, she's Japanese! Oh and Grace Ful is Japanese as well   
  


* * *

  
"Oh my gosh! This place sure has changed. Wait I was just here yesterday, DUUHHH!" Said Cobra as she sat on a little rock near a little pond. The place was big; it was in an under water cave. It had crystals of all colors, shapes, sizes and kinds. They were all over the place sticking out of the walls, ground, and out of the water. The weird part about the water was it didn't taste like seawater. It tasted like land water.  
  
Whenever it was the dry season, Cobra would go down below the sea and bring it back to the surface and give it to her family, although she never did tell her family where she got the water. "Oh my! Soon, I won't be coming down here to look at the pretty view any more." Then Cobra heard rustling behind her so she looked and saw her brother, being the clumsy oaf that he was. "BROTHER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS PLACE IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET, YOU DUMB HEAD!" She yelled at her not so smart, older brother.  
  
He was brown just like her and had straight brown hair that ended at his eyebrows. He wore a black torn shirt and black torn pants along with black boots. He had a smirk on his face as he looked all around the room. "So this is were you go when ever we're done with chores. WOW! Is that a crystal?" yelled Strong as he ran towards it and touched out of curiosity.  
  
(Don't complain about the names, ok?) "STRONG! STOP IT NOW, AND GET OUT!" "Why should I? Besides mom wants us to come now. We have to go to China." "Ok, here I come! It's kinda weird leaving Japan and all." She said as she went toward a small light blue crystal that she had carved into an oval shape. She had also carved a cobra into it as well. "Well, are you coming or do I have to drag you?" "Here I come, oh strong one." She put the crystal in her pouch and ran to the water that led the way out of the cave.  
  
They both took deep breaths, dived into the water, and swam for the surface of the sea. "WOW! I don't know how you do it." said Strong as he gasped for a breath. "Easy, all you have to do is do it every day, DDUUHH!" Cobra rolled her eyes and saw dolphin's swimming their way, chirping and chattering. "Hey bro, look! The sea pod have come to bid us farewell!" "Whoa? Oh, the sea pod. I love that pod so much." Then he felt smooth skin under him. "What is this? Oh, hi Feather." Strong stroked it gently on the melon.  
  
"Wow this one got bigger. Oh I think I'll call her Fast." "That's a stupid name." "No it's not! You're just jealous that you didn't think of it before me. So there! Na-na-nana-na!" she taunted, sticking her tongue out at her weird brother. "Whatever, let's just go before I get sick of you more then I already am." Strong swam for sure but then he saw a ship sailing their way. "Oh no, they're leaving without us!" Then someone on the boat yelled at them.  
  
"Hey you two! Come on! I've been looking for you every where!" "DAD?" "Yeah, who did you think it was, your mom?" The man said being sarcastic. The man pulled them on deck and they dried off and went to take a nap. It was gonna be a long time before the got to China.  
  
~~~In The Middle Of The Night  
  


* * *

  
"What's all of that screaming and yelling for?" asked Cobra as she woke up from her slumber. "I don't know, but let's go check it out. What do you say?" asked Strong as he got out a dagger. "YEAH! Let's kick some butt, bro!" yelled Cobra enthusiastically as she did the same. They both opened the door and saw something that no child should see. Their parents, being brutally murdered by pirates.  
  
One pirate slit the throat of Cobra's mother and another was stabbing her Father to death. They both fell to the ground and blood pored all over the deck. Cobra's eyes shot wide at this. She looked at her parents' murderers they were laughing and saying, "Some fighter I thought they were supposed to be the serpents of killing, murder,and fighting." Cobra gave evil eyes and Strong put his hand on his sister's shoulder and said, "Hey, sis, let's kill those good for nothin' pirates for killing our parents." Cobra brushed off Strong's hand and shot him a very evil look. That made Strong move away from his sister.  
  
He had never, EVER seen his sister look at anyone with such evil in her eyes. It made a shiver go down his spine. She truly did look like the Cobra he knew. "Sis, you're scaring me for the first time in my life. It's gonna be ok." Strong tried to reach out to his sister but she was already in the world of heartlessness and killing.....She was gone! Cobra turned to the three pirates and yelled. "Hey! I'll show you the real way of the serpent if you like! I'll do it for my parents! For me! And for my bro!" The pirates looked to whom the voice belonged to and saw a little girl with long brown hair that stopped at her bottom.  
  
She was wearing a dark colored shirt that was red and brown mixed together with brown pants. In her hand she held her snake-like dagger. "Hah! It's a little girl. Those must've been her parents we just killed. Let's do the same with her as well. Go ahead little one, show the way of the serpent for it killed your parent's and it will kill you too." Cobra gave a grin and got into a fighting stance. One of the men came at her but she moved away and then stabbed him in the back. The other one came at her but she did the same and made him die a slow and painful death for what they had done.  
  
Then the final man was right in front of her. He sneered at her, gave her an evil grin and said, "You think you can take me on, little serpent? Go ahead, I dare you to." "It will be my pleasure, you good for nothing whelp." Cobra lunged at him and he dodged quickly. This repeated for at less an hour until he made the wrong move.  
  
Cobra, knowing an opportunity when she saw one, jumped on his shoulders and yelled, "THIS IS FOR MY PARENT'S! DIE! AAAAHHHH!" And with one swift strike she stabbed him in the head. Jumping off and not looking back at what she did, she walked away. Cobra looked all around for her brother until she felt a nuzzle on her shoulder. Cobra turned to see who it was and saw her life long friend, Rain the paint. (That's a horse species, ya know the one that look's like cocoa.)  
  
Cobra patted Rain on the muzzle and then she heard Rajah from the rim of the deck. "What's that? Let's go see, Rain." They ran to the side of the ship and saw her brother trying to put a boat on the sea. "Bro what are you doing?!" "Trying get away from this place! Come on, I was gonna get you. I already got your pet tiger cub here, so come on!" "Ok! Come, Rain! We must jump." With amazing skill, they jumped on the boat and sailed away. Strong hugged Cobra and tried to comfort her, but to no avail.  
  
~~End of Chapter 1: A Bad Past  
  


* * *

  
Oh my, that was sad. Please read and review. No flame's please 


	2. Finding Someone New

Hiya! They did it again. I'm not getting to happy, ya know. GGGGRRRRR! Anyway, let's get this started, shall we? Hehehe!  
  
~Chapter 2: Finding Someone New~  
  
After having that bad nightmare, Cobra woke up only to find herself back on the ground in the grass with the sunbeams on her face. "Boy, that dream again...when will it end? When will it all stop haunting me?" She questioned as she rubbed her head and then her eyes in sleepiness.  
  
All of a sudden, she heard footsteps coming from the distance. This made her get up fast and look at what was coming. It was hard to tell but then she made it out it was the Wu army. "SHIT! Where to hide, where to hide?!" She looked all around until her eyes spotted the tree beside her. She climbed it so that no one would see her. "There, now I'm safe. HHMM,I wonder why they're passing through here anyway?" She could hear footsteps under her.  
  
Soon afterward, she heard Horse's hoofs stomp the ground while on a trot. They all seemed to be going in a steady beat like form. It looked endless. "Come on, Gan Ning! Don't lag behind!" shouted Lu Xun while looking at his friend. His mind seemed to be somewhere else at the moment, though. "HEY NING! WAKEY,WAKEY!" He shouted once again.  
  
Gan Ning woke up from his deep thoughts and looked at Lu Xun with Why-Did- you- do-that glare. "What do you want, runt?!"  
  
Lu Xun's face turned red and he yelled back. "I'M NOT A RUNT SO STOP THAT!" This made Gan Ning chuckle until he heard the leave's rustle. Lu Xun kept on riding. Then he noticed his friend staring at the tree. "What's wrong Ning? To pretty for you to resist? Why don't you marry it? I'm sure you'll have a nice marriage..." He snickered, but heard no back talk from him. He got curious and looked to see him still staring at the tree. "Ning, what is so interesting about that tree to make you not back sass me?"  
  
Gan Ning shushed him and took a closer look and saw a pairs of breasts...plump breasts. "Hey, looks like we got ourselves some good pickings here."  
  
"What are you talking abou-!" Lu Xun faced toward the breasts that lay in mid air and he gasped. "You don't think she got...?" "Don't know only one way to find out." Gan Ning got a long stick and poked them, Cobra gritted her teeth every time he poked."  
  
"(My God, why don't you just burn 'em while you're at it?)" Thought Cobra as she tried to keep cool. "HHMM! It seems like she is." Ning dropped the stick and looked at Lu Xun he looked scared. "Hey, it's ok Lu Xun. I'll get Sun Ce to get this body out of the tree and in a grave where it belongs."  
  
Lu Xun didn't feel any better of what he just said. "You do know you didn't make me feel better?" "I know. But hey, I tried, didn't I?" He shrugged and gently kicked the sides of his horse and trotted off while Lu Xun looked up for a few minutes before he left with sad face on. "Finally! I thought they were never gonna leave." exclaimed Cobra as she dropped out of the tree. Cobra rubbed her breasts out of pain. "Why did he have to do that? Men!" She snorted and looked to where they were headed...they had stopped a few feet away from her and where already setting up camp.  
  
"DAMN! They're fast!" She cursed as she walked over to the camp, but ever so slyly. She didn't want anyone to notice her, not even that man that hurt her chest. Laughter could be heard from a tent over head. "Boy, a party and they don't invite me! How rude!" Cobra sneakily ran to the tent and listened for any juicy info that she could get.  
  
"NING! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THERE'S A PAIR OF BOOBS IN A TREE AND YOU WANT ME TO TAKE THEM DOWN!!!???" bellowed an intoxicated Sun Ce. Gan Ning didn't look too pleased with what was going on. No one believed him, except Lu Xun. "Yes my Lord, there is a body in the tree. I would be glad if you could please place it in a grave where it should be out of respect." said Lu Xun before Xingba could say anything.  
  
Sun Ce thought for a little while and changed the subject. "Now how are we gonna beat the Nanman? I mean they lived here all their life and they should be able to outwit us." Lu Xun's face turned red. Sun Ce, his own Lord, wasn't even going to do anything about it...it was idiotic not to do such a thing for the dead. He stomped out of the room in rage, not even bothering to think up a plan. He wasn't even in the mood.....but as he was walking out, he bumped into a women. "Oh I'm sorry miss-" Lu Xun was stunned by the gorgeous women in front of him. It made him want to howl. She had long, long, brown hair that ended at her thighs, worn in a loose braid. Her eye's where a light brown while her skin was also a light brown. She was very curvy. Her curves where so slim and sleek... just right and what any man would dream of. She wore a tank top that was dark red and brown mixed together and her short shorts where brown. She wore brown sandals on her feet. She looked too light to be part of the Nanman, but too dark to be with Shu, Wu or Wei.  
  
"Um...um...um...um?" Lu Xun stuttered.  
  
"Um...um...um...um what!?" Was the sassy reply of the feminine figure.  
  
"I'm sorry, my good lady. It's just that you startled me."  
  
"I seem to have that effect on people nowadays." She brushed a few stray hairs from in front of her face with the thin silk fingers she had.  
  
Lu Xun wanted to kiss her, but he stopped himself from trying. "So, my good lady, what business have you come for?"  
  
"No business...just looking for something to eat." She exclaimed as she clutched her stomach with a smirk.  
  
Lu Xun didn't want to see a women go hungry, so he led her to the tent that he shared with Gan Ning.  
  
~~Back in the other tent~~  
  
"Well, I guess we should all go. We'll plan this later." announced the Little Conqueror. Gan Ning got up and left. He was still mad that he wasn't going do anything about that poor woman's body still stuck in the tree.  
  
But he would. As soon as he got their he looked up and saw nothing...nothing at all. "DAMN! Somethin' must have gotten her while we were discussing the matter." Gan Ning didn't know how he was gonna tell Xun this, and even if he did tell him he'd probably have a search party out faster then you can say "Hai!" (that means yes in Japanese.) But still he had to tell them. Besides, he would find out sooner or later.  
  
~~In the tent~~  
  
"MMMMM! This is good!" Cobra exclaimed happily while chugging down the rice soup. "I'm glad you like it, Lady Cobra." Lu Xun was very pleased with himself as he watched her eat like she hadn't eaten in months.  
  
Gan Ning came in the tent and his jaw dropped. There was his best friend in a room with a woman...a really HOT looking woman. (Well to him she was.) "LU XUN! WATCHA DOIN' ALONE WITH A WOMAN IN HERE WITH YA?!!  
  
Lu Xun blushed and said, "Xingba meet Lady Cobra, Lady Cobra meet Xingba, otherwise known as Gan Ning of the Bells." Cobra wasn't interested at the moment. She was too famished to notice. Gan Ning walked over and sat beside her. He couldn't help but notice that her breasts were plump just like the woman in the tree.  
  
"Say, ya know, your boobs look just like those woman's boobs in that tree over there." Cobra stopped eating and looked at him with evilest glare she could wipe up and promptly kicked him HARD in the ankle.  
  
"AAAOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!!!!" Gan Ning shouted as he rolled on the floor in pain as he clutched his ankle. Cobra just gave a smirk and said. "That's what you get for saying such folly around me."  
  
Gan Ning just gave a mean glare but it soon vanished. He felt weird around this women. Very weird indeed. He smiled and just watched her. She was just so beautiful.  
  
~End of chapter 2: Finding Someone New~  
  
I hoped you liked this. Hehehe. Anyway, I'm glad that I'm having help with this ficcy! Hehehe! I hoped you liked it, I won't be able to update a lot because I have school. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway! Hehehe! 


	3. Looking Around

Hello again! Hehe. I am thankful for the help I am getting form this story. Hehe. I hope you keep reading. I do not want to take all of the credit for this story. I had help from AmaDono. Thank you! Hehe. Anyway, let's continue, shall we?  
  
~Chapter 3: Looking Around~  
  
"She's hot ain't she, Lu Xun?" asked Gan Ning as he looked at the female in his bed asleep. Lu Xun turned to Gan Ning and calmly said," Oh Xingba, I don't think you should say such things that-"  
  
"You do, don't ya?" "Yes, yes I do." Lu Xun was blushing madly now. Gan Ning didn't take his eyes off of her. Not even for a second. "I wonder where she came from? It's obvious she ain't from around here." "What makes you that Ning?" "Well look at her... I don't want to pick favorites or anything, but in my opinion, I think she's even more beautiful than the two Qiaos, and aren't they supposed to put the most beautiful flower to shame?"  
  
Lu Xun didn't notice that until now. Where did she come from? She looked like a maiden from a story. He had read some tales about maidens in trouble and a prince always coming to save her. One thing that made Lu Xun puzzled was that she didn't even have a hint of Chinese on her face or her body. "Hey Lu, forget about it. She's mine. Besides, you're married already, remember?" Gan Ning playfully punched his friend's shoulder lightly.  
  
"And what makes you so sure she'll want you?" "No woman can resist the great Gan Ning. If the lord would let 'em, they would all bow down to me, kiss my feet, and follow my rules." Xingba said as he got on top of a table and pointed his finger to the sky. Lu Xun rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his friend's head. "Yeah, right. And all the men would have to be in jail or move away because you want them all to yourself, is that right?" He chuckled until he felt himself on the floor, pinned.  
  
"YUP! That way, I won't have to share 'em with no one." Gan Ning pushed his friend's hand back more. "AAOOOWWW! Ning, you're hurting my arm and back!"  
  
Cobra was awake through the whole thing, from "She's mine." to "AAOOOWWW! Ning, you're hurting my arm and back!" She was giggling through it until she decided to get up. Slowly, she proceeded to do so. They didn't even notice her leave the tent until Xingba's head was pinned near the bed. He looked up and saw no woman. "Hey, Xun, where did Miss Hot Stuff go?" "I'm not falling for your trick, Xingba!" "No, really, she's gone." Lu Xun looked up at the bed and gasped. "She must have gotten up while we were wrestling." "Then we're gonna have to bring her back."  
  
Gan Ning got up and ran out of the tent looking for "his" so called women.  
  
~Out by Qiaos' tent~  
  
Cobra wasn't too familiar with the Wu camp. It seemed so small when she was near the tree, but now...now it was big and like a maze. "My god, how big can they build this place, anyway?" she said as she stumbled into the Qiaos' tent without warning.  
  
"Oh my, sister! There's a girl in the tent!" "No sister. That's a woman, not a girl." Cobra swung her head around and noticed two women sitting on silk chairs. "Wow!" Cobra's eyes darted from one place to another. "Wow she's funny! Hehe." giggled Xiao Qiao while brushing her hair. Da rolled her eyes and asked, "Who are you?" Cobra went back to looking at the two and said, "I am Cobra Strike, but I prefer Cobra." She bowed and stood back up.  
  
"I am Xiao Qiao and this is my older sis, Da Qiao. We're the two Qiaos." "So I see...heh." Da didn't like this woman at all. She gave her a mean glare. "Eh? What's the prissy mean look for, chick?"  
  
Da got really angry. She didn't like to be called chick. It reminded her of her childhood days. "I'm not a chicken and the look is because I do not like nor trust you!"  
  
Cobra backed away. "Sorry if you don't trust me, but anyway I gotta get going. Hope you don't mind and all.......oh and Xiao Qiao."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You'd make a swell pirate, even though I don't know you well. See ya!" she said as she ran off.  
  
"Boy, that's a... what did she say? Oh yeah! A swell woman! Hehe." Xiao said while giving the biggest grin she could give.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"I'd better be careful of which tent I stumble into." Cobra rubbed her head and walked off again in search of something.  
  
"She must of came from this way, Lu!" Ning said while running. "Yes, she must of." Lu Xun huffed, panting for air.  
  
They spotted her walking toward Sun Ce's tent and yelled, "HEY LADY COBRA! COME ON BACK HERE!" Cobra turned her head and was startled of what she saw. "(Oh man not them again)"  
  
~To be continued~  
  
I hoped you liked it hehehe.Well until next chappy bye bye hehehehe. 


	4. How To Offend A Women

People, let's get started, shall we? Let's go!  
  
~Chapter 4: How to offend a woman.~  
  
The two ran closer and finally got to her. "Hey hot stuff, don't run off again, ok?" Cobra raised an eyebrow. "And why should I listen to you? What can you do to me?" She turned her head back to the tent that she was going to go check out.  
  
Ning put his hand through his hair, smirked, and put an arm around Cobra. "Well then, I'll have to punish you. You know, the basic stuff like whipping and such." He winked at her.  
  
Cobra rolled her eyes and brushed his arm off of her. "I think I got Xingba germs. Lu Xun, do you have medications for it?" She giggled and turned only to see Gan Ning's not so happy face.  
  
"You like makin' fun of me and hurtin' me, don't you, love?" Cobra became extremely enraged at his words and lifted her hand to slap him, but he grabbed it, pulled her close, and kissed her, a smile on his face. They then pulled away. Cobra was shocked. She didn't know how to handle it and didn't know what to do next.  
  
"You-you-you...."  
  
"I-I-I...." Said Ning with a grin. "You liked it didn't you? I can give you more if you want."  
  
Cobra shook her head and said, "Don't you ever do that again, you here me!?"  
  
"Do it again? Ok."  
  
He grabbed her and kissed her deeply, pushing his tongue in her mouth. Cobra drew away.  
  
"You're sick."  
  
"Sickly in love, my hot stuff."  
  
"You are so-so-so...."  
  
"So hot I know I get that a lot, even more then Zhou Yu. My god, who ever thinks he's hot must be gay." He said, rubbing the ends of his fingers on Cobra's arm. Cobra growled and Xingba backed away and smiled.  
  
"Getting a bit frisky, eh?"  
  
"Oh shut up! What's wrong with you anyway?" She said while putting her hand on her hip.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Woman, your what's wrong with me." He said with a wink.  
  
Cobra rolled her eyes. "Do you have something in your eye? Because if you do then get away form me NOW!"  
  
Xingba was confused by her actions. A woman never really did this to him before (other than Sun Shang Xiang but that was out of play) This... this was the real thing.  
  
Lu Xun had to put out the fire between them or Cobra might go on a killing spree. "Umm, I think it's getting a bit late. Let's go back inside and get some rest." Ning's eyes grew big. "So long as she gets to sleep in my bed."  
  
Xun raised a brow but did not fight with the love struck pirate. "Fine..."  
  
"(She's all mine.)" Thought the pirate but his thoughts where broken by the word "BUT"'. "What do you mean by but?" He turned around and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"You can't sleep in the same bed as lady Cobra. You must find your own," said Lu Xun with a smile. Gan Ning didn't look any bit pleased with the fact that he couldn't sleep with "his" soon to be girlfriend.  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want him in the same bed, let alone the same room, but oh well, that's as fair as you'll go, I suppose." Cobra swung her hair in Xingba's face but instead of seeing anger on his face she saw a pleased look.  
  
"(Her hair smells like fresh sea water.)" Gan Ning was just smiling and standing there while Lu Xun and Cobra just stared at him.  
  
Cobra turned to Lu Xun and asked, "Is this normal?"  
  
"Yes it's normal for Ning. We all are used to his behavior with women. Once, he got socked in the nose by Sun Shang."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he was peeping on her while she was undressing. He's just a perverted pirate who loves women.... And I mean LOVES women!"  
  
Cobra snorted at the thought of Xingba trying to peep on her but it went away when she felt a hand rubbing her back. "Ok, you have ten seconds to stop touching me or your hand is coming off!"  
  
Ning quickly pulled his hand away and held it in his other hand. "Hey love, chill out. I need that hand to pull your sexy body towards my hot one, you know."  
  
He received a HARD SLAP in the face and she just charged back into the tent and laid down, hopping that she was dreaming, that she wasn't really here with that horny idiot.  
  
"I think she likes me?" Xingba said while rubbing his cheek with a grin.  
  
"Ning, you should write a book about how to offend women in five words or less. You would win first place with that. I'm sure of it."  
  
They all went to bed, but Cobra's journey was only just beginning. Who knows where the road might take her. Love or hate, friends or foes, we'll have to find what tomorrow's gifts bring.  
  
~End of chapter: 4 How to offend a woman.~  
  
Hoped you liked it I won't be updating a lot. I have school, you know. Well, anyway, umm... bye! Hehe! 


	5. A New Day But In The Same Place

Well, got nothing really to say, but... uumm... well, let's get started, I guess. Hehehe!  
  
~Chapter 5: A new day but in the same place!~  
  
Cobra opened her eyes slowly and looked around, hoping that she was still at that cabin with the three drunken men (who she tricked just to get a place to sleep). But yet, it wasn't there. She wasn't dreaming. It all had happened yesterday... had really happened and she wasn't the least bit glad about it.  
  
She took a step off the hammock and felt something on the floor. She glanced down to see Gan Ning sleeping on the floor as close to her as he possible could."(Oh great he has to be right in my way...and yet he is kind of cute... Wait, what am I saying? I can't fall in love! It's too much for me right now)".  
  
She pulled herself together and sneaked out of the tent as quietly as she could. While walking past the tents, Cobra found horses. Delighted, she rushed to them and patted a white mare on the muzzle. "Boy, you remind me of my horse a lot."  
  
She smiled and then heard a chuckle behind her. "You like my mare, do you?" She turned around and saw a man with a low ponytail. He looked very quiet to her. "Why yes, I do. She is yours?" He nodded.  
  
"May I ask your name?" She questioned while leaning on the fence with one elbow.  
  
He examined her up and down and calmly said, "My name is Lu Meng. It's nice to meet you Lady..."  
  
She got up and smoothed out her top, finishing his sentence. "Cobra.... it's Cobra."  
  
"What a strange name. I do believe you're not from around here, are you?" Cobra walked over to him and put her fingers through his ponytail.  
  
"Why, no, I'm not from around here. And you?" She smiled and moved away as she felt him shift out of nervousness.  
  
Lu Meng was about to say something until he heard whistling from behind him. He turned his head and saw Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, and Taishi Ci. "Why are you guys doing that?"  
  
They just raised their elbows and started to look around as if nothing happened. Lu Meng rolled his eyes and turned back to Cobra, but to his surprise, she was gone. "Now where did she go?"  
  
Lu Meng looked all around and saw her in a horse pen. The bad part about it was that the pen belonged to the vicious horse, Steed. He came slowly to the end of the pen's fence and whispered softly but urgently, "Lady Cobra, get out of there!"  
  
Cobra turned her head, smiled, and raised a hip and said. "And why should I?"  
  
Lu Meng was a little irritated, but concern took over him. "Lady Cobra, please, that pen belongs to the untamed buck Steed, so please come out of there."  
  
The best idea popped in Cobra's head when she heard the word "untamed." She was planning on dropping the "un-" part. "Hmm, this sounds like a job for Cobra, the great steed breaker!"  
  
All of a sudden out of the darkness came a black buck with eyes as blue as the sky. His coat so black, it almost looked like the blackness that you would see if you closed your eyes or looked into complete darkness.  
  
Cobra looked on with no fear whatsoever. She actually wasn't really impressed with this so-called Steed. "So you are the great Steed, are you not?"  
  
The horse snorted and started to observe her with shifty eyes, Cobra doing the same. She had tamed a lot of horses, but she's never broken their wild sense. "Hmmm, now how shall I do this?" She pondered while rubbing her chin.  
  
Lu Meng looked on with curious eyes. He wanted to see what she would do. He, too, was a horse lover and this girl seemed to like horses just as well.  
  
Cobra gave a smirk and took a step forward. As she did that, the buck snorted louder and became a little aggressive. "Don't do this, Steed. Just come quietly and I won't have to break ya!" Cobra said while getting a little jumpy. She was good at hiding it, though. The horse charged at her, but she took a step to the side, grabbed his mane, and took him for a little ride. The buck wasn't too happy with his mistake. He bucked and trampled every thing. Dirt was flying in the air. Wood was smashing and breaking. Despite all that, Cobra held on like there was no tomorrow.  
  
While Cobra was hanging on for dear life the rest of the guys were cheering her on.  
  
Sun Quan jumped in the air with excitement. "GO GIRL! GO!"  
  
Zhou Tai, who wasn't much of a talker, surprised everyone when he started shouting and cheering like a maniac. "YEAH! YOU CAN DO IT! HOLD ON, YOU SASSY BITCH!!!"  
  
Taishi Ci was very amused by the woman and was going to let it all out. "BREAK THAT BUCK, YOU CAN DO IT!!"  
  
All the positive cheering they shouted gave her the strength, something that she really didn't know she could get from other people other than herself. But all the cheering woke everyone else up and they all went to see what the fuss was about.  
  
Xiao Qiao was one of them to wake up first and see Cobra riding Steed. "Oh my goodness! Sister! Sister, you just gotta come see this!"  
  
Da rubded her eyes and gasped when she saw Steed kicking up dirt and flying around like the maniac horse that he was."Oh dear me. I must get Ce!" She ran to Ce's tent and try to stop the event.  
  
"Boy, oh boy! This is really exciti-" Xiao squealed but she was cut off by Zhou Yu.  
  
"You know her Xiao?" Zhou Yu asked as he grabbed the wooden fence and stared with disbelief. Xiao hugged Yu from behind and said.  
  
"Yup! She's Cobra! We met her last night. She wondered into me and Da's tent while we where doing our hair."  
  
"Oh, but who is she? Where did she come from Xiao?" Zhou Yu questioned while turning around and grabbing her shoulders.  
  
Xiao shook her head and raised her shoulders. She wasn't exactly sure, but she knew one thing. She certainly was not like them, she knew that for sure.  
  
~Meanwhile, back at the tent where Gan Ning and Lu Xun were still sleeping, having no knowledge of the event whatsoever.~  
  
Gan Ning was smiling in his sleep as words started to appear out of nowhere. "It's gonna be a beautiful day today, so you might want to go get those picnic baskets, go get your girl, and just make out. Or you could SEE WHERE YOUR GIRL IS AND STOP HER FROM RIDING THE BUCKING BRONCO!!"  
  
Gan Ning woke up and saw Lu Xun kneeling right beside him giving him a smirk. "What's the smirk for?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned a little.  
  
Lu Xun got up and opened the tent flap and saw every one by the wooden fence to Steed's pen. "Our friend has decided that she's going to ride Steed and win."  
  
"SHE WHAT!?" Gan Ning jumped up and ran outside with Lu Xun close behind.  
  
They got there and saw every one cheering, smiling, and having a good old time. Gan Ning went up to Lu Meng who was speechless. "Hey, Meng, you haven't happened to see a women with-"  
  
Lu Meng pointed Xingba's head toward the pen and Ning's eyes grew wide when he saw the object of his affections riding Steed, the meanest and most untamable horse to ever be in Wu. "HEY LOVE! GET OFF OF THERE AND GET YOUR LITTLE HOT ASS OVER HERE!" Gan Ning looked as if he was going to jump the fence, but he knew well enough not to do such a thing when a buck is not in one of his best moods.  
  
"COME ON YOU STUBBORN STEED! BREAK! YOU CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!" Yelled Cobra as she held on and gritted her teeth while her braid was flopping all around with the wind.  
  
Da Qiao and Sun Ce came out of the tent when Da finally told Ce what was happening. When they got there, they couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"What's goin' on here?" Ce yelled.  
  
Every one stopped with their cheering and looked to Sun Ce with a shocked look.  
  
Yet, Cobra and the horse still where at it trying to break one another until the horse stopped and gave up. Cobra fell to the floor and started to pant heavily then all of a sudden the world around her turned black.  
  
~End of chapter 5: A new day but in the same place!~  
  
I wonder what happened... Oh well, you're going to have to find out next chapter! I have this other story coming out, so you look out for it ok? Please read my "friend's" story. Her name is Gemi8. I hope you read them. It's called Ms. Dynasty Congeniality. 


	6. From Foe To Friend

Hi all! Anyway, don't have much to say so let's go!  
  
~Chapter 6: From foe to friend~  
  
Cobra felt as if she was falling in darkness, seeing her memories of her past as she fell deeper and deeper.  
  
"Nnnooo! Brother, please don't leave me!" her younger self begged.  
  
She saw so many pictures. So many memories popped back at her. The time when her brother was taken from her... that broke her heart so much. Her brother was all she had left. And they just took him away from her. Men in blue armor... That's all she could remember.  
  
"Sister, go now! Go! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"But what if we never see each other again?"  
  
"Don't worry, we will! Go now and hurry!"  
  
Tears fell from Cobra's eyes as she reflected on her past. She didn't want to remember any of it. She didn't want anything to do with it anymore. She just wanted it all to fly away and be someone else's experiences. Anyone's, as long as it wasn't hers.  
  
All of a sudden she heard a familiar voice calling her. As it called her again, she felt a warm hand touching her.  
  
Cobra's head swung up. She was sweating and looked terrified. She took the closest human near her, hugged them tightly and started to cry, which was something she hadn't done since her brother was taken away.  
  
"It's ok love, Ning's here for ya." Gan Ning said comfortingly as he brushed hair away from her face.  
  
Cobra was surprised to hear him. She looked up and saw his smiling face. It was so warm, gentle, and kind.  
  
"Something wrong, love?" He smiled and took her close.  
  
Cobra shook her head no and just rested in his arms. This feeling was so warm and loving, yet it was stronger then the warm feeling of a friend. It felt more like... more like love.  
  
Cobra knew she couldn't stop this feeling from stopping once it started. Instead of fighting it, she welcomed it with open arms.  
  
"How long have you been here?" She asked as she wiped her eyes.  
  
Ning sighed and heard his stomach growl. "A very long time. So long that I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast and lunch. But I do anything for my 'hot stuff'."  
  
Cobra shot him a nasty look and just sighed. She just didn't feel like slapping the crap out of him at the moment.  
  
"You're lucky I'm tired at the moment." She rubbed her head and sighed.  
  
Gan Ning took her hand and put it in his own. He smiled at her and came closer to her face. Cobra wasn't sure of what to do now other than to wait to see what was going to happen next. He took her head, pulled it toward his, and kissed her deeply.  
  
He could have sworn that he heard a light moan from his lover. He backed away and smiled. "Did you like that love?"  
  
Cobra slapped him so hard that it could have woken up his parents. "WHAT PART DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! DO-NOT-TOUCH-ME!" She growled with anger.  
  
Xingba smiled while rubbing his cheek. "Well you only said that I couldn't touch you. You never said that I couldn't kiss you passionately." He gave her a wink.  
  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do with you. I just don't know..." Cobra rubbed her head. The pirate was a pain in her ass.  
  
Gan Ning thought for a moment and got an idea. "Hey, love, can't we be friends?"  
  
Cobra looked up to him and gave him a tired look. "And why would I want to be friends with you?"  
  
Gan Ning got up and sat on nearby chair with a smirk. "Well, if you're my friend, I won't call you 'hot stuff' or 'love'. Deal?" He held out his hand.  
  
She thought for a while and shook his hand, but upon grabbing his hand, he pulled her in for another deep kiss.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT!? ARE YOU ABSENT-MINDED OR SOMETHING! I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW!" She slapped him again.  
  
Gan Ning again gave her a smirk. "Looks like this is going to be the start of a good friendship, huh love?"  
  
"LOOK YOU! STOP CALLING ME 'LOVE' OR 'HOT STUFF' OR AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She pulled her hair and stomped the ground.  
  
Gan Ning smiled and scratched his head. "Boy love, you really need to lower your anger or your gonna get wrinkles."  
  
"(Maybe I can kill him in his sleep? Slow and easy or fast and painless? Oh there are so many ways I can do it, but they all sound so good right about now.)" Cobra thought as she glared at the pirate.  
  
Xingba got up and held open the door. "Come on, love. I'm hungry and I think you should eat, too." He smiled.  
  
This man was nothing like the others. Usually, when Cobra hit one up side the head or said, "I'm gonna kill you" they backed off. But this man was just persistent. He wasn't giving up on winning her heart... Yet she felt herself falling for him, but kept that to herself. She got up, slapped his ass, and left.  
  
Ning smiled and ran right after her, thinking that he had broken the wild women from her man hating ways. But when he put an arm around her, she shoved him away, pinned him to the wall and said, "Do that again and you'll be swimming with the fishes."  
  
She then walked away. This woman was strange to Gan Ning, but he wasn't planning on giving up yet.  
  
What was to become of the pirate women, you ask? Who knows, but great things await her. At the same time, some terrible things are to come along side with the good. Will Gan Ning win her heart or will Cobra continue to push him away with all her might? Wait and see what future days bring.  
  
~End of Chapter 6: From foe to friend~  
  
Will Cobra keep pushing him away or will she welcome him with open arms? You'll have to see in next chapter, as well as the introduction of four new people! Hope you like them! Anyway, see ya! 


	7. Meeting Old Friends And Making New Ones

I'm glad I'm writing this story because every time I write it, I get hooked on it like I never seen it before. I might as well review it to! (giggles) Anyway let's begin.  
  
~Chapter 7: Meeting Old Friends And Making New Ones~  
  
" Lu Xun, where's Xingba?" asked Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
Lu Xun looked around for the pirate that was supposed to be at the great hall ten minutes ago. "I don't know, Lady Sun."  
  
Shang Xiang slapped his back and said, "Just call me Sun Shang or Shang Xiang, not Lady Sun. It's just so... well not friendly, you know?"  
  
Lu Xun nodded his head and looked around once again."(Where is he?)" thought Lu Xun as he clinched his fists.  
  
"I'll get you something to drink, ok?" Shang asked as she looked at Xun with a worried face.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes, I could use something to drink, thank you Lady S- I mean Sun Shang," Lu Xun was losing it. Sun Shang shook her head and walked away while Lu Xun started to walk around looking for the former pirate.  
  
While he was walking he bumped into a girl. "Oh, I'm sorry my good lady, I didn't see you," He looked up and saw his wife. She had a vanilla colored face and her brown eyes, along with a brown tank top and a brown skirt. Her dark brown hair stopped a little past her shoulders, and she wore brown, sandal-like shoes.  
  
"Lu Xun, I didn't think I meet you here..." She smiled.  
  
Lu Xun blushed, "Nor I, Lady Zhan."  
  
Zhan got up and helped Lu Xun up as well as she whispered in his ear, "I love you Lu Xun. I hope we can spend sometime together very soon."  
  
Lu Xun smiled and whispered back, "Maybe tonight."  
  
Zhan Qiao smiled brighter and giggled. She then heard her father, Sun Ce, call to her. "Boyan, I must go now."  
  
"I understand," he said while kissing her cheek. She blushed and rushed off towards Sun Ce while Lu Xun went back off looking for his ruffian friend.  
  
He came to the rice wine table and... wait, who was that he saw out of the corner of his eye? It was none other than Gan Ning along with Cobra by his side. "(There's that stupid pirate)" thought Lu Xun as he stomped his way toward the two.  
  
"Just how much are you going to drink, anyway?" asked Cobra as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Gan Ning chugged the last drop of his rice wine and snorted, "As much as I can handle!"  
  
Cobra rolled her eyes, "You know you can't handle a thing..."  
  
But before Xingba could answer he had the back of his head slapped so hard, he probably could have vomited the last of the wine he just drank. "What the hell was that for?!" He bellowed while rubbing his head.  
  
Lu Xun gave a mean look, "You were supposed to meet me about ten minutes ago!" He fumed.  
  
"Chill out, Boyan. I had to wait for my 'hot stuff' here," he said while placing an arm around Cobra.  
  
Cobra grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto his back, "I warned you. Next time you WILL be sleeping with the fishes!"  
  
Gan Ning rubbed his head as he got up. "Man, love, you're strong."  
  
"You just realized that? How many times have I hit you?" She said, an annoyed look on her face.  
  
Lu Xun just rolled his eyes as he watch the two "love birds" bicker. He couldn't take it anymore. "Look you two, this is a very important night for me so don't mess it up!" Cobra and Gan Ning gawked at Lu Xun as if he was alien. Cobra shook her head while Gan Ning rubbed his.  
  
"What's up with you, Boyan?" Gan Ning questioned as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Lu Xun sighed, "Tonight's the night when Sun Ce presents a toast for my wife and my honeymoon."  
  
Cobra walked beside him and bumped him with her hip. "So who's the lucky girl?" She gave a smirk. "Zhan Qiao,She's so... perfect... Sweet, kind, and gentle," He said, holding his heart as if it was going to stop beating.  
  
Cobra's eyes widened as she herd the name Zhan Qiao. "Do you mean the girl that is a year younger than you?"  
  
"Yes... just a year."  
  
"The one that is also known as 'Little Rose'?"  
  
"Yes... you know, it kind of sounds like 'Little Conqueror'."  
  
"I KNOW HER!!"  
  
Lu Xun looked at Cobra with a confused face. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah! I've known her since I was very young about so high!" She said, lowering her hand to show how tall she was when she was younger.  
  
Gan Ning looked a little shocked but he snapped out of it and asked, "So how did you meet. love?" The thought of slapping him didn't cross her mind.  
  
She just said, "I met her when I was stealing things in the village... you know... some apples, rice bags, carrots, oats, cloths, so on and so forth."  
  
"Boy, love, you must have been quiet the sticky fingers back in the day, huh?" Gan Ning replied as he looked on with another shocked face.  
  
Lu Xun just rolled his eyes, "So how did you meet her?"  
  
"Oh yeah, right... Now where was I before that perverted freak interrupted me?" Cobra pondered for a while.  
  
"You were at the stealing!" Gan Ning blurted out.  
  
Cobra raised a brow as she gave him a look, "Right... Anyway, I was stealing something worth my time when I hear a little girl being bullied by some boys..."  
  
"And it starts," Gan Ning said as he received a slap.  
  
"Now shut up or I'll rip your mouth out!" she snarled before continuing."Well, I went to go see where the little girl cries were coming from and I find them not to far away but a little far from the village-"  
  
Gan Ning was about to open his mouth, but Cobra raised her fist and threatened, "Say another word and I'll knock you out cold."  
  
Xingba held his throat and then nodded. Lu Xun figured Gan Ning didn't have much longer to live. Cobra lowered her fist and went on. "Well I went over, look closer and saw Sun Ce's daughter. I got over and told them to leave her alone and do they listen? No, so I kicked every one of their low life asses. They ran off like scared dogs with their tails in between their legs!"  
  
"Man, love, you were strong even when you were young," Gan Ning said as he rubbed his head.  
  
Cobra rolled her eyes, catching a tall man out of the corner. "Who's that over there?"  
  
Lu Xun looked over to where Cobra was pointing to and saw Zhou Tai. "Oh, that's Zhou Tai, the guy you saw earlier today at the horse pen."  
  
"The guy who was screaming his head off?" She questioned, raising a brow.  
  
"Yup, he really doesn't talk at all," Lu turned back to Cobra.  
  
An idea popped in Cobra's head. She started to walk towards the tall man and sat next to him. "Hi there, what's going on?" She put an elbow on the table.  
  
Zhou Tai stood quietly, turning his head looking at her. Cobra looked at him and replied, "Oh that's good, I just got done beating the crap out of Xingba. Did ya see?"  
  
".........."  
  
"Boy, wasn't it funny?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Ok, so it wasn't that funny, but he got what he deserved, right?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Yeah, I agree."  
  
"........."  
  
"So where do you think Boyan and Rose are gonna go?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"You know, I thought they would go there, too! Weird, huh?"  
  
"............."  
  
"Boy your pretty smart for a silent man."  
  
".............."  
  
"Oh so that's your secret, is it?"  
  
".........."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Oh that, well there was a guy at my village, he didn't talk much so I learned how to talk with him. So here I am talking to you."  
  
"........"  
  
"You know I like you for a friend, too."  
  
"........."  
  
"I would love to do that, but I have to go and see if that perverted pirate didn't do anything stupid."  
  
"........."  
  
"Ok see ya!" Cobra walked away while Lu Xun and Gan Ning looked on with confused faces.Cobra looked at them. "What?" Lu Xun and Gan Ning just looked on dumbfounded.Cobra rolled her eyes and left the two to daze off into space on their own.  
  
~End of chapter: 7 Meeting Old Friends And Making New Ones~  
  
Sorry I couldn't put my four new characters. I kind of made this chapter too long. They will appear in the next chapter, though I cannot promise. See ya! 


	8. Let's Party!

I took so long to post this chapter, sorry! Well here it is!

Chapter: 8 Let's Party!

Everything was going smoothly, Lu Xun lived through his toats and Zhan's mom (Da Qiao) took her off to get her dressed in some finer cloths for the party. Ning and Sun Ce were drunkly on a stage singing there heads off, Cobra rolled her eyes as she sat in a seat watching. For some reason she felt like laughting at Ning, but not in a mean way, for once in a playful way. She snickered as her and Xun watched and shook their heads. Sun Ce's voice could be heard,..

" Oooohhh! You can go and have a parrrttyyyy over hheerrreee!" He shrilled out hanging on Ning as he took a chug of rum in his left hand. Ning took it from their, " And shake your booty for me bbaabbyy!" He yelled out in a proud way as Cobra shook her head and threw it back laughting. Lu Xun snickered, " Should of known this would happen, yet again it has. Him and Ce are the most best friends when drunk." Cobra chuckled and looked to him, she laughted slightly hard her cheeks tinted pink, "Really?" she looked bakc at Ning and Ce as they were on stage holding one another now. They rocked back and forth and Ce decided to take a twist and he took Ning's hand and twirled him, Ning stumbled back some as he fell off of the stage.

Cobra jumped some as she looked to him, " Ning, you alright!" She called out as Ning slowly stood, he wavered his hand, "I am fine, I'm a man now mother!" Cobra raised a brow, "Yea ok 'Mister Man', just don't fall off the stage again." She sat as Ning whined, "yea whatever mom!" He crawled on the stage again and sang, "Wooo! I like to party!" He shook some, yea it was offical, he was drunk. Cobra laughted as she looked to Lu Xun, " Nothin' phases him while he's drunk huh?" Xun shook his head, "I'm not one for drinking. Though I wounder, but I never gave it really deep thought."

Cobra smirked at this, slowly she took a rum bottle from the table, " Xun over their, look fire!" Lu Xun being a pyro quickly turned his head in excitment. Cobra poored some rum in his glass and leaned back, " Woops, silly me that wasn't fire it was just Taichi Ci

s armor." She had that conqouring grin on her face as she watched Lu Xun turn back, he sighed. Slowly he took the wine cup and sipped, he choked as he made a discusted look. "What is this! It's aweful!" Cobra, without hesitation she made him chug down the liquide substance. She leaned back and smirked, " it's called 'rum'." Xun's eyes brightened as he felt the stinging sensation burning in his throat.

For some reason he had the need to take more, so he held out his glas to Cobra as she poored more in. he took a slight sip, then a chug, then a gulp. Cobra smirked watching him, "havin' fun?" He looked to her holding out his glass, Cobra could see in his eyes that he was gettin' excited. So she poored more, glass after glass, soon this was Xun's 10th shot. He was totally out of it. Cobra watched as Lu Xun was now on stage with Ning and Ce. They decided they were going to be 'acribates' and climb on one another, each sat on one anothers shoulders. They waddled about, they were about to fall off of the stage when Sun Quan, Zhou Tai, and Tachi Ci caught them. they were laughting like giddy village girls.

Cobra was drinking herself, drink after drink, she decided to sorrow herself away also. Soon everything was getting all happy like, everything started gettin' slightly fuzzy. Soon she stumbled to her feet and ran over to the stage, she crawled on the stage and started laughting for no aparent reason. Ning came over, "Hoursey!" He pointed at the crawling Cobra on the floor, Ning ran over and jumped on her, she gave a "oaf!" Ce ran over, he made a swirling motion, "Oh yea, oohhh yyeeaaa! Can't take this home hiccup can ya?" Xun had stripped down, he now had no hate nore shirt. "Hehehe, the birds are on fire! Oohh,...Fire is beautiful." The three drunken's looked at him strangly for a moment, then Cobra spoke. "Y-ya know what! I like the sky! C'mon guys let's go play outside!" She got up and stumbled a run for the outside as the others followed after screaming "WOOO!" As if this was a life changing moment.

Out In The CortYard

Cobra was twirling around as she stared at the sky, "Wooo guys! Look, it dances! Hehehe!" She giggled in glee as the three men watched, Sun Ce couldn't take it, he jumped from his seat and flew into the fountain. "Wooo! Party in the bath tub!" he shrieked as the others soon followed, they rolled around in the water and splashed. They looked like happy school children on a schooling-free day.

Cobra's mind was filled with flowers, butterfly kisses, and giddy teddy bears floating in the sky. She was so out of it, that half the time she didn't even know where she was. Soon she slugishly turned to Lu Xun who was now butt naked! He giggled as he looked down. " Hey look guys! I have a penie-wennie too!" He seemed excited at the fact he had just discovered this. Ning stood up, he stripped also and looked down, "Awesome! I got one too!" Ce did the same, he fell back, " Wow! This is so cool! Hey Cobra, do y-y-y hiccup you have one too!" He asked in a loud tone, Cobra looked down opening her pants and looking down. She gasped, "I don't!" The three men looked at one another, then back. Lu Xun then said as he stood, "I-I have the reason!" he pointed his finger in the aire as the three stared at him dumbfounded. He continued, " She played with it to mcuh that it fell off!"

The men looked at one another, then down, then up again and agreed, Ning bellowed, " Ha ha! C-c-c-cobra's wennie fell off!" He teased as Cobra slaped his hand away slowly. She slowly stood and slurred, "M-maby we should go and find it! C'mon gguuyyysss!" The three looked at one another, then in a rush they ran after her. Searching for Cobra's 'wennie', for thr rest of the night you could hear girl screams and yells. Yup, it was clear they saw the 'nudtity' party alright.

End of Chapter: 8 Let's Party!

Sorry this chapter was short. But I had to wrap it up, next chapter will be longer. Thank you people for the good reviews and sorry for the forever to take to post. R & R i hoped you liked it! .


End file.
